candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles
"}} Charles 'is one of the supporting characters of Candy Series. He made his debut in Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. History Four years back, during Charles' first year in Sacred Hearts Primary School, he was known for constantly getting good grades for his academics three semesters in a row. Hence, have his schoolmates and teachers to support and/or envy him. His relations with them did not last long as of one day, Charles was known to get addicted with an unknown video game that kept as a distraction from his studies, thus went for a crucial exam unprepared. He then cheated in the process and ended up getting caught. Ever since then, the schoolmates and teachers' hope and likeness for Charles soon died, causing Charles to get less friends in school. All of which has made Charles to stop caring about his academics and school in general and instead focused on what he wanted. The pressure that Charles received had also kick start his Chuunibyou Syndrome in the process.Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity, Pages 85-86A Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement, Page 53 Physical Appearance Charles is a preteen below average height (145cm) with a slender build. He inherited a close resemblance to his mother; he has red eyes which is sometimes depicted as orange and black hair that is jutted in every direction. He is often seen wearing eccentric clothing as opposed to the standard school-issue. As stated by Mia, Charles was known for not being physically attractive.Style With Substance: Savvy, Page In The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement, Charles on some point had adapted a much more neater and modest appearance; his hair being slicked back, and changed to a more simple and unadorned set of clothes. All in attempt to display a more well mannered and disciplined side of him. However, he reverted back to his original appearance soon after. Personality Charles is noted to be quite well-known throughout the school for his rebellious personality and troublesome behaviour. A couple of years back before his time in Year 5, Charles was known for doing rather aggressive and/or questionable actions, such as bullying Derek and his friends and constantly playing truant. Charles has Chunnibyou Syndrome, a condition which affects the host to manifest delunsional behaviour. The syndrome, hence, resulted in Charles for not having much friends in school as most tends to distant themselves from him. However, behind his rebellious and strange nature, Charles was shown to have good morals. They are mostly shown if the situation circles around Mia, whom he has a huge crush on. On many different occasions, when Mia faces difficulties or problems, Charles was one of the few whom do not hesitate and is willing to lend a helping hand to. Him, like Joni and Emilia, are the first few that are unprejudiced against Mia, as shown in Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. He has shown to be more than capable of respecting and caring for others than he himself think he is. This trait of him was displayed as despite his animosity and rivalry he had with a few people around him, like Emilia and Joni, he deeply cares for their well-being and how they see and judge him. And acknowledged accept the fact that they want to distant him away from Mia. Abilities Intelligence Charles had display his mental intellect on several occasions. Such as gaining first place when he was in Year 1 in school and excelling in three semesters in a row. Others Charles has shown to have several odd abilities and talents. In Little Ladies: Courtesy, he was able to swap into a different clothing in a short amount of time. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Charles, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is depicted as: * Waiter * Bell Boy * Sculptor * Flight Attendant * Camera Operator * Motocross Rider Trivia * Charles has '''Chuunibyou (中二病) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Chuunibyou, which is a derrogative colloquial term in the Japanese language used to describe a person which manifests delusional behavior, a short form of the syndrome is Chuuni, which is used as a nickname that most characters in the series called Charles as. * In Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, Charles claimed that his ambition was to be an architect. But in The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement, Charles exclaimed that he wanted to be a pilot. * Charles often makes brief appearances in the comics, sometimes as part of the background or having a brief speaking role. Most of these appearances are due to him following or stalking Mia around which then became a running gag through the series. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Charles are revealed: **Charles' blood type is B ** Charles' astrological sign is Pisces, therefore his birthday falls between February 19 to March 20. ** Charles' favourite things are Mia and dark magic. ** Charles' hobby is protecting and stalking Mia. * Charles is ranked fifth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll.http://candymeow-series.wikia.com/wiki/File:CSpoll.png * Charles' self-given nickname: Cerberus • F • Lucifer the Fourth, are references to two dark tradition separately: **Cerberushttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerberus- In Greek mythology, 'Cerberus' is the monstrous multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the underworld. It is also called as "Hound of Hadeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hades". **'''Lucifer- '''In Christian Beliefs, Lucifer is known as a fallen angel. This designation, referring to Lucifer. Whereas, he is commonly and better known as the '''Devil or Satan by humans. * According to the authors/illustrators of Candy Series, Charles' eye color are sometimes sees as lighter or darker shades of red (similar to blood red). They gave a statement to answer the question: ** "His eyes are originally red color, but it would be slightly changed because the ambient lighting is different. That's why sometimes it is seen as orange color. It may also be effected by the publisher side because of color adjustment. Therefore you may see some eye color differences." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5 Category:Wangs Category:Siblings